the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
TRC - NJPW World Event Archive
NJPW World, April, Week 1, Year 1: Opening Kaje Stone is out in the ring, "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us tonight for New Japan Pro Wrestling! We have an exciting show for you this evening and I don't want to take up much of your time, but we need to talk about our upcoming pay per view event, Power Struggle! I've talked to my compatriots from the other brands and they all have some ideas around what they are doing, but we are going the opportunistic route. All of our championships will be defended at Power Struggle, and I have chosen a couple specific matchups to ensure that our brand will be the brand to watch. Tonight, various number one contender matches will take place, but in our marquee matches we will see the Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championships being defended. Serial Thrillers versus Lethal Combination! Next, we will see the first ever IWGP Women's Champion, Becky Lynch defend against the unstable Nikki Cross! The United States Champion, Bobby Roode will have his work cut out for him as he will face the wrath of Drew McIntyre! And in our main event..... everyone wants it..... I want it..... Finn Balor will face...... the longest reigning IWGP World Heavyweight Champion in legacy history, KAZUCHIKA OKADA!!!!!!" The crowd erupts as Stone heads to the back. A ref is out and we are set for our first match. Match 1: Non-Title, IWGP Women's Champion, Becky Lynch vs Kay Lee Ray Ray and Lynch shake hands in the middle of the ring before unleashing a fury of blows at each other. Neither woman wants to show any weakness. Shortly into the match, Nikki Cross strolls down to ringside. Lynch doesn't seem to let it bother her. Both women continue to give it their all, but the finish comes when Lynch hits the Bexsploder (Exploder Suplex) and she locks on the Dis-Arm-Her (Armbar) near the ropes. Cross gets up in her face from the outside of the ring and Lynch releases the hold. While Lynch's attention is on Cross, Ray rolls her up from behind for the three count. W: Kay Lee Ray via Pinfall Match 2: Non-Title, IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Tag Team Champions, Serial Thrillers (Rob Dragon/Johnny Gargano) vs Roppongi Vice (Rocky Romero/Beretta) Friendly matchup between these two teams. Lots of quick moves from both teams. Serial Thrillers are giving up abit in weight and power to Roppongi Vice and they are well aware of it. Beretta is pulling out his aresenal of power moves against Dragon. A couple more quick tags and neither team is willing to give ground. Finish comes when Beretta goes for the Dudebuster DDT (Tornado DDT) but Gargano reverses it and nails the Hurts Donut (Full Nelson Reverse STO). After the match the Lethal Combination shows up on the tron. Low Ki simply smiles and Jay Lethal says that they will see them at Power Struggle. W: Serial Thrillers via Pinfall Bobby Roode is seen backstage with Kaje Stone, he is complaining about facing Drew McIntyre at Power Struggle. Stone tells him the match is already made, and he should worry about his match tonight. Because he will be teaming with McIntyre, to face the team of Finn Balor and Kazuchika Okada. Match 3: IWGP Tag Team #1 Contender's Match, World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Hass/Shelton Benjamin) vs Beer Money (James Storm/G Money) Very hard hitting match. The new team of G Money and James Storm works well together. WGTT tries to work highly technical match, but the power of Beer Money is too much. Finish comes with G Money drops Charlie Hass with the Deep in Debt (Tossing Death Valley Driver). W: Beer Money via Pinfall Match 4: IWGP Jr. Heavyweight #1 Contender's Match, Tyler Bate vs Mustafa Ali Each man played to their strengths, but Tyler Bate's power overcame Ali's speed in the early goings. Finish saw Bate go for his patented Bop and Bang (Fake out Jab) and miss the speedy Ali who returned with a roundhouse kick sending Bate to the ground. Ali went up top and hit the 054 (Imploding 450 Splash) for the pin. W: Mustafa Ali via Pinfall. Match 5: IWGP Intercontinental #1 Contender's Fatal 4 Way, Cody Rhodes vs Michael Elgin vs Killian Dain vs Trent Seven All four men go to town on each other quickly with Dain and Elgin choosing to go after their smaller men in the match. Lots of power being thrown around by Elgin ,Dain and Seven, while Cody chooses to stick to speed to try and claim victory. Finish comes when Dain goes over the top rope with Seven, Cody goes for the Disaster Kick (Springboard Roundhouse Kick) but is caught by Elgin who lifts him up and drops him with the Elgin Bomb (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb) for the win. W: Michael Elgin via Pinfall Main Event: Okada/Finn vs Bobby Roode/Drew McIntyre Roode and McIntyre do not look happy to be on the same side. They begin arguing before the match even begins. Balor and Okada on the other hand are discussing strategy. Okada and McIntyre start us off. Okada and Balor continue to work well as a team, tagging in and out multiple times to keep the pressure on McIntyre. McIntyre finally manages to take Balor down for a moment and goes to tag Roode who "trips" on the apron to the ground. Drew manages to continue to fend off Balor while Roode "recovers". Once McIntyre has the upper hand, Roode springs up on the apron and forcefully tags himself in. They argue but exchange places. Roode begins to lay hard into Balor for a few moments, but he mounts a quick comeback. Roode runs to his corner, but McIntyre jumps off the apron and refuses the tag. Roode turns around and is met with the Corner Dropkick and Coup De Grace (Diving Double Foot Stomp). Balor pins Roode. After the match, Okada and Balor shake hands in a sign of respect. Okada raises Balor's hand in victory, but then suddenly hits him with the Rainmaker (Wristlock Lariat) and stands over Balor with the belt as we fade out. W: Okada/Finn via Pinfall